1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a holder for electric lights, and more particularly to a holder for holding large glass dome lights suspended from high ceilings.
2. Description of Prior Art
In most glass dome holders and supports, the glass dome and holder are connected to a high bay unit above an auditorium, gymnasium or other type of large room using glass dome lights. The dome and its support are fixed to the high bay unit. The electrician then installs the wiring necessary to run power from the bay unit to a socket and bulb assembly. The socket and bulb assembly is then fixed, so that the bulb is positioned within the glass dome.
The electrician's work is long and cumbersome because he must work around the large glass dome and its support structure when he installs the wiring, and the socket and bulb assembly. Additionally, the electrician must install the wiring high above the ground, and may decide that the location of the bulb inside the dome is not given the appropriate lighting. The electrician must then undo the wiring or adjust the wiring, so that the bulb is in the appropriate location. This trial and error method continues for every light in the room.
The present invention eliminates this problem by providing a large glass dome holder that can be installed quickly and easily after the wiring of the socket and bulb assembly has been put into place. The invention also allows for fixed adjustments of the location of the bulb within the glass dome.